


Commander Cullen's Child

by JuneLuxray



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pregnancy, Some mentions of abuse, some endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneLuxray/pseuds/JuneLuxray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the former Inquisitor passes out in the tavern, Cullen finds out his wife is pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tavern

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Commander Cullen's Child](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/128016) by JuneLuxray 2. 



> Somewhat touched up version of my fic on FFN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I've edited the story since Trespasser came out. The Inquisitor and Cullen kept Skyhold, which is still a trade hub, though their lives are more private. The former inner circle visits often, at least all once a year, and they happened to show up when this happens.

"I'm fine."

Dawn had said this for the tenth time as Cullen grasped her hand, nervously watching her. She had reported being light-headed since the morning, and nauseous. Earlier on she had thrown up and called it nothing more than food poisoning. 

Cullen frowned as she continued on her way through the keep; it had remained busy as an important trade center between Fereldan and Orlais, and it remained one of their homes, no matter how often they travelled. "Dear," he said, strained, "I can see you're not feeling well. Why are you walking about Skyhold?"

"I'll be fine. The air will be good for me."

"There's windows in your room. You can get air in there. Lying down. With a healer taking care of you." Cullen retorted. She rolled her eyes.

"Cullen, I love you, but..." She stopped and rubbed her forehead ruefully, wincing as her hand rubbed against dry skin. Her head pounded with a headache, her mouth dry. She felt the world spinning, and Cullen took notice.

"Come on," he said, brow furrowed with worry, "I'm taking you to the tavern to get you some water and then you're going to your room to rest. You're not well."

"You're not the boss of me." she protested.

"No, but I was an adviser, and your husband, and I strongly advise you listen to me." he chided. "If anything, humor me."

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Fine." she said, exasperated. Cullen held her tighter than he realized as he escorted her to the tavern nearby with an arm around her. Iron Bull looked over from his chair as they entered, pausing to examine the Inquisitor's pale face. He frowned.

"You okay, Boss? You're looking a little pale there."

"Fine." she replied hastily.

Footsteps followed as Sera came to peek over the balcony. She stared down at the Inquisitor. "What? What's wrong with her?" Sera squinted at her and grimaced. "Oh, Bull's right, you're looking sick, there. What are you doing up, weirdy?"

The Inquisitor did not reply, and an awkward silence fell over them. Cullen paled. "Honey?" 

She still didn't reply. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped in Cullen's arms. Iron Bull stood up and rushed over to the unconscious woman, who was weighing down the commander.

"Dawn!" Cullen screamed, "Dawn, wake up! Wake up, oh, Maker, please be okay!" He shook her, panicking. 

"I'm getting the healer!" Sera yelled, dashing down the stairs. "Shit. Shit, fuck, shit! Oh, Maker, shit, fuck, tits! Ass, shit...crap!"

Iron Bull looked up to Cole, who had scurried down the stairs at the sound of screams. "Cole, get some water. Now." the qunari ordered.

"Okay." Cole responded, running down the stairs to the barkeep, who was already pouring out a large glass of water. Iron Bull and Cullen picked her up, laying her down over a table. Cullen nervously brushed her hair back, pausing as Dawn's eyes slowly blinked open, dazedly staring at her husband and Bull as they stood over her.

"What happened?" she asked slowly, slurring her speech. Bull frowned.

"Do you remember anything? You fainted, Boss."

"I remember walking into the tavern..." Her eyes rolled back again and she fell unconscious. Cullen shook her firmly, desperately.

"No! No, wake up, Dear, wake up!" He groaned. "We need to rouse her if we're going to be giving her that water."

"Why?" Cole asked. "Can't I just give it to her now?"

"No, Cole," Iron Bull stated, staring down at the Inquisitor, "you never put anything in the mouth of an unconscious person." He grunted. "Come on, Boss, wake up. Cole, splash a little of that water on her face. Maybe it'll rouse her."

Cole obeyed and spilled some of the contents of the glass on the Inquisitor's forehead. Dawn gasped and awoke again, dizzily rolling her head back and forth.

"Stay awake for a minute." Bull said, hoisting her upper body up, "Now, Cole."

Cole poured the contents of the rest of the glass in her mouth, and Dawn did not protest or push it away. She coughed a few times in response, which Iron Bull smiled at.

"Yeah, good job." he said, patting her back. Cullen sighed.

"I knew you shouldn't have been up. I should have-"

"No time for that!" Sera's voice came, several medics following. She pointed to Dawn, and they ran by as Sera anxiously stared at her friend, pacing back and forth. Dawn squinted, confused as the medics pushed her off the table onto a stretcher. She reached for her husband's hand, and he held her hand with both of his, following the medics as they dashed off with her. The others were left watching helplessly as they took her away.

There was a moment of silence before Cole spoke up. "World spinning, head light, stomach churning...there's no sweat on my forehead. Why is there no sweat on my forehead? Can't let Cullen know, can't let him worry-"

"Stop, Creepy, we get the picture. She's sick, feels like shite." Sera approached the window and watched as the medics carried off the woman to the medical office. She let out a small whine. "She better be okay..."

~*~*~*~

There was a crowd growing outside of the healer's office, murmuring, buzzing as a crowd. Blackwall and Dorian was among them, both with crossed arms. Bull watched out the tavern window, and Sera had opened one of her windows, as she paced and strained her ears, listening. Cassandra was making her way to the office, pushing past the crowd. She approached Dorian and Blackwall, eyes wide. "What's going on here?" she demanded.

"Dawn fainted in the tavern. Twice." Dorian clarified, arms crossed, glancing between the Lady Seeker and the office. Cassandra's eyes widened briefly and then narrowed, and she let out a disgusted noise.

"You mean she got up and kept running about like a madwoman after throwing up this morning?!" The woman growled in frustration. "I told her to stay in bed! Cullen did! Josephine did! What in the world was she thinking?!"

"She's too work-minded, even after the Inquisition was disbanded," Blackwall said with a sigh, "Cullen kept trying to convince her to go back to bed, but she wouldn't have it."

"And now we wait for her status. It's been awhile." Dorian said anxiously. "I think it sounds like dehydration or food poisoning. I told her those Orlesian cakes were too old to eat..."

Cassandra was about to open her mouth to speak when the door creaked open, and the healer appeared in the doorway, looking pleased. Silence fell over the crowd, and she waved her hand at them. "Shoo, all of you! You'll hear how she's doing soon enough!"

There was some grumbling as the others went away, save for Dorian, Cassandra, and Blackwall. Sera climbed off the roof, trying to take a short way down. Iron Bull caught her and set her down, and the two ran to the healer with the others. Cole scurried behind Bull. The healer crossed her arms.

"I suppose you all are going to demand to know how she's doing?"

"You're damned right we are." Blackwall snapped. She sighed and waved them in, and they followed into the building. There were several other patients on beds as soon as they came in, but they bypassed them to the back, where a curtain was set up around who was no doubt the Inquisitor. Her silhouette, sitting up on a bed, along with Cullen leaning over her was clear through through the curtain, a candle burning nearby. They came around the corner.

They found her awake, looking tired and drained, but smiling. There were lines under Cullen's eyes, but he, too. was smiling. The healer turned to the group. "She's going to be fine. She was just very dehydrated, though she has something she'd like to tell you."

"Well, what is it? It's not something dire, I hope." Dorian inquired. The healer shook her head.

"No. Perhaps they should tell you." She replied, turning to them. Dawn smiled weakly.

"I'm pregnant."

There was a moment of shocked silence before everyone cheered, save for Cassandra. She stared, stunned.

"Are...are you certain?"

"As certain as can be," the healer explained, "I think she's some weeks in, at most. Maybe two months. She wasn't taking care of herself properly in between all her work, and being pregnant made it worse. She and the unborn will be fine, though, with proper care."

"She will be fine? Then...good." Cassandra finally smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Cassandra," Cullen sighed tiredly. "I could have done without the fainting for her to find out, but at least we know. I'm going to be a father. I can scarcely believe it."

"So, is this the part where you tell her to take better care of herself or something?" Blackwall asked. The healer laughed.

"Yes, indeed. I'm going to have weekly appointments with her now, and as for you..." She turned to the patient, who was smiling, albeit tiredly, "I expect you to eat more, drink more, and rest. No alcohol. You have to take care of yourself, and most importantly, for the next several months, I strictly prohibit you from going out in the field to fight. Not anymore."

"I don't think Cullen would allow me. He's going to hover over me for the rest of the pregnancy, I know it." Dawn replied with an eyeroll.

"You're right. I will." Cullen agreed. "Can I take her back to her room, now?"

"Yes. Be gentle with her."

"Oh, please," Dawn scoffed, "I'm not that fragile...Cullen!" She squealed as her husband picked her up, cradling her bridal-style. She blushed. "I can walk..."

"Don't start up, Dawn," Dorian said wryly, "we don't want another incident like this morning."

She huffed and leaned against Cullen as he walked out with her. They opened the door to find the crowd back. Cullen glared at the group and they all moved, and both husband and wife were silent on the way up to the castle. He carried her up the stairs as she blushed as every visitor in sight watched him carry her.

He took her through the hall, ignoring visiting dignitaries' stares. They were almost past Josephine's former office when the ambassador's voice carried to their ears.

"Inquisitor! Cullen!"

They turned to the voice of Josephine as she ran forth, carrying her clipboard. Vivienne was behind her, eying the Inquisitor with an inscrutable expression. Dawn waved from Cullen's arms. "Josephine and Vivienne! I know I was supposed to come up here earlier to talk to both of you, but--"

"I understand if it slipped your mind, Darling," Vivienne said calmly, "as I understand it, you had quite the incident today. How are you feeling now?"

She shrugged. "A little light-headed, but I'll be fine. Cullen's trying to make sure of that."

"We can see that," Josephine giggled briefly and cleared her throat, "are you going to be alright? What did the healer say?"

Dawn and Cullen shared a look briefly. Cullen tiredly smiled. "My wife was dehydrated. Also...would you like to tell them, Dawn?"

His wife bobbed her head up and down. She looked the two women square in the eyes as best she could while being carried. "I'm pregnant."

Josephine gasped, and Vivienne blinked briefly before beaming.

"That's wonderful news, Darling!" Vivienne praised. "I hope you take better care of yourself during this time. And-"

"-a baby shower. You need to arrange a baby shower right away." Josephine said, furiously scribbling down notes.

"Calm down," Cullen snapped, "we just found out. Parties can wait." Josephine scoffed in response.

"I may not be your ambassador anymore, but for all you've done for the Montilyets, I insist on this. It's a miracle our annual visit coincided with this. Let me do this."

"A baby shower for her is a delightful idea," Vivenne agreed, "and must start being worked on immediately. I intend to help. I also know an excellent doctor who delivered several ladies at court's children. I'll introduce you to him."

"They've already assigned a doctor to me, Vivienne, it's fine." Dawn explained. Vivienne rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you have a fine doctor, but you deserve the best. I'll send word to him immediately."

"But-"

"I won't take no for an answer, darling," the court mage interrupted, "now, you should go rest. You need it."

"I agree. Madame Vivienne, Josephine." Cullen bowed his head and turned away with his wife. He opened the door to their room and slammed it shut. Dawn shook her head.

"I'm going to have people hovering over me for the next several months, aren't I?"

"I'm afraid you are, myself included among those people." Cullen replied, grinning. "I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father. You're going to be a mother."

"We're going to have a baby." Dawn whispered. Cullen approached the bed. He set her down gently, and she sat up, only to be pushed down by him.

"Don't strain yourself. I'm going to fetch you lunch. And water. And...is there anything else you need?"

Dawn frowned. "No, Cullen, I'm fine. You can stop worrying."

Cullen laughed. "On the contrary, I can't stop worrying. I suppose I never have stopped." They kissed, and his wife relaxed back.

"I suppose being spoiled for the next few months won't be so terrible."

"See? I agree." Cullen turned away reluctantly. "So, are you certain-"

"There is nothing else I need, Cullen, please. I will be fine. I have good luck." She pulled a coin out of her pocket, holding it up as it glinted in the light. "I had this when I fought Corypheus, and I have it now."

"Still less comforting that I thought." He relaxed only a little. "Let me fetch you a few books, first-"

"-you can do that when you come back. I can rest without a book for a bit until then. Relax, Cullen."

"I..." The commander turned around and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now, go get me lunch. I'm starving."

"Right away!" He ran off, rushing down the stairs. He opened and closed the door to the hall behind him, and didn't notice for a second, but there were dozens of people- mostly nobles- staring at him as he came out. When he did notice, he awkwardly stared before waving at them. Cheers and applause followed, and the man blushed as he set off to get his wife lunch. He waved again, pushing past the crowd to the kitchens.

He was interrupted several times, handed gifts of flowers, cookies from Sera, several other treats intended for the Inquisitor, and promises of a crib and rocking horse from Blackwall. By the time he got to the kitchen, his hands were full, and the servants offered to bring food to them. He turned to his wife's side, arms full of even more presents.

"All this fuss over...my baby." Cullen thought to himself, smiling behind a mountain of goods.

~*~*~*~

"Commander?"

Cullen looked up from his desk to see a dwarf messenger holding a square cake box. She was smiling at him. "This came as a gift from Hawke and Varric. I believe it's a cake. Varric also sends word that he'll be visiting in a few months."

"No doubt in time for the baby. Thank you, I'll take it." Cullen got up and took the cake from her. She bowed and walked out. When the door was closed behind her, he opened the box and froze.

The cake smelled delicious, and on the top, each letter in a different color of the rainbow, it read:

Congrats on the Sex! Love Varric and Hawke.


	2. Sera Reacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera reacts to the Inquisitor's pregnancy.

Sera looked up as Dawn approached her room. The human woman looked a little drained, pale in skin tone, but she smiled. Her and Cullen's mabari, a stout boy named Angus, followed obediently at her side. The elf stood up at her approach, smiling.

"Knock-knock." Dawn said as they entered. Sera chuckled nervously.

"Hey, you. Feeling better, right? You're not gonna faint again?"

Dawn shook her head. "No. I've been tended to. I'll be fine, Sera."

"Better be. Sit down by the window in case you need to upchuck." She cooed and knelt down to Angus's eye level. The mabari pelted her with kisses, tail wagging a mile a second. Sera giggled. "Who's a good boy? You are!" she said in a babying tone. Angus barked excitedly, wiggling his whole body. The Herald took her seat by the window, where a few pillows had been set up already. She looked at her dog and Sera, shaking her head. Sera giggled.

"I heard Angus was following you to make sure you don't die or anything for the next nine months. It's a good thing, innit?" Sera kissed the mabari's head, and the dog panted happily. She pulled away and sat down next to her friend, leaning against the window. She turned her head to her, smile fading. "So, you'll be careful from now on, right? I mean, you almost worked yourself to death."

Dawn nodded. "I'll be fine, Sera." She stroked her dog's head, who settled himself on the floor, laying down calmly. Dawn looked at her dog proudly. "He's taking his job very seriously. A noble tried to touch my gut and he actually nipped the noble enough to bleed. Thankfully, he was a Fereldan, so the noble actually cried over how wonderful it is that my mabari is so loyal."

Sera giggled. "Weirdy. So, you're pregnant...what's that like?"

Dawn shrugged. "It's alright, I suppose. I mean, I feel like throwing up every so often, and I'm tired, and craving weird things, but it's..." She smiled and gently touched her abdomen. "It's...well, I'm going to be a mom. I'm carrying my daughter or son or whatever the kid is. It just makes it all worth it." She scoffed. "Even though I already threw up twice today."

Sera nodded. "I kind of understand. I think. I don't know. Sounds like she's just pushing everything out to make room in there for her."

She raised an eyebrow. "'She'?"

"It's going to be a girl." Sera said, eyeing her gut. "I don't know how, but I just got a feeling, okay? Heard something about something that means something that the baby's a girl? Dunno. Just know."

Dawn shrugged in response. "Maybe. We'll have to find out. In any case, if the baby keeps making me throw up, the only thing left to throw up will be it." She said with a look of distaste at her abdomen. Sera laughed, and then looked between her friend's abdomen and her face.

"So, can I...?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Go for it, but you're not going to be feeling anything. That doesn't happen for a few months yet." She pulled back her shirt, exposing her belly. Sera reached and almost had her hand on her when Angus shot up and slapped her hand away, down with a paw. He gave Sera a stony look.

The elf recoiled in surprise, wide-eyed briefly. She glared at the dog. "Hey, I'm not some random arsehole! She gave me permission!"

Angus huffed and barked in response. Dawn frowned. "No, Angus. Bad boy!" The mabari whined and flipped his ears back, pouting at his owner. He let out a few argumentative barks, but Dawn had none of it. "I know you're very worried about it, but I gave her permission. If I give permission, she can touch."

The dog whined again, but backed down, laying down. The Inquisitor sighed and shook her head, looking back at Sera. "I'm sorry about him. He's been a little...overzealous in his duties."

Sera chuckled nervously, eyeing the dog. "No harm, no foul. So..." She reached out and successfully laid a hand on the Inquisitor. Her eyes widened and ears perked. Sera beamed. "I feel something! Something's moving in there!"

"Probably just gas or something. It's too early for the baby to kick." Dawn corrected. Sera giggled.

"You must have a lot of gas in there, then." She laughed at her friend's blush. "Oh, don't be embarrassed. You could even let one off. Wouldn't be the first time you did that in here."

"Sera!" Dawn blushed harder at Sera's snickering. The herald playfully shoved Sera's shoulder. "You're one to talk. You do it all the time when I'm here."

"I know!" Sera pulled back and continued her giggling. "Don't worry, Dawn, I'm not gonna mouth off to anyone that you're a bit gassy right now."

"Maker's Breath. I..." The smell of ground beef rose in the air as someone on the bottom floor came in with lunch, reaching the Inquisitor's nose- and her uneasy stomach. The blush faded from her cheeks as she moaned. Sera stood up.

"Head out the window! _Head out the window!_ "

Dawn shoved her head out and retched onto the roof. Sera held her hair back, stepping over her dog. Angus crawled out from under the elf's legs and whined in concern. Dawn gasped when she was done.

"I'm so sorry." she groaned. Sera patted her back calmly.

"Don't apologize. Thanks for doing it on the roof. Better than on the floor."

The Inquisitor turned beet red again as she stared at the roof. "Maker, do you think anyone saw?"

"Yeah. It's okay, though, because everyone knows you're preggo." Sera consoled. Dawn groaned.

"Such a charming way to greet the onlookers. Sorry again about the roof."

Sera rolled her eyes. "Don't apologize. If you're gonna chuck your innards, do it on the roof. That roof's going to be puked on more than that in the next few months." Sera put a hand over the Inquisitor's forehead, which made Dawn raise an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't have a fever, smarty-pants." She pulled her hand back. "Sit tight while I get you some water. I don't want you to faint again. Nearly made my heart stop the first time, you know."

Dawn sat up. "I can get it my-"

"Shut up and keep sitting your arse down, Herald."


	3. Iron Bull Reacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull reacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iron Bull is Tal-Vashoth, if anyone is wondering. Krem may appear later in the story.

Bull looked up at the stairs as the former Inquisitor and Sera descended upon them. Sera had a hand on Dawn's back, eyeing her as if she was going to keel over and die at any moment. Angus walked in front of them slowly. Dawn, resigned, made her way to the ground level. She turned to Sera. "See?" she asked upon setting foot on the ground. "I didn't die."

"Well, excuse me for caring." Sera said with an eye-roll. "Everyone's all worried since you almost hit the floor yesterday."

"You got that right," Bull said, getting their attention. He grunted. "You're heavier than you look, Boss."

"Hey!" Dawn protested, blushing as Sera giggled. Bull laughed.

"You're not fat, Boss. You were just dead weight. Now come over here and sit down. Drinks on me." He gestured to nearby empty chairs. Sera and Dawn shared a look while Angus charged forth, jumping into Bull's lap. The qunari laughed loudly as the dog leaned back against his chest, reaching up to lick his face.

"There he is! This is a good boy!" He took on a babying tone. "This is a tamassran's angel!" He scratched the mabari's belly and put his arm around the thrilled dog, who panted and made himself comfortable as a lapdog. Dawn and Sera giggled and took seats adjacent to the Iron Bull. He looked at the two women, and then focused on the Inquisitor.

"So, you feeling better, Boss? Sera came down here ten minutes ago. She told me what happened." he said. Dawn blushed.

"Sera!" she yelped. Sera rolled her eyes.

"He was gonna find out from the servants, anyways. The ones who have to clean it up."

"Right," Dawn said with a sigh, "note to self: give the ones who clean it up a bonus in their pay."

Bull laughed. "Keep that up, Boss, and they'll be fighting to clean up after vomit. Is that why you two are down here?"

"Yeah," Sera confirmed, "we got booted while they went in. Good on you, Herald," she said with a smile, "good of you to pay them extra. Most fancy-pants higher-ups wouldn't even think to do that."

"So, Boss," Bull cut in, "you're...you're sure you're pregnant?"

"As certain as can be," Dawn said with a sigh, leaning forward, "they sent some of the mages on the grounds in to run tests on me in my room yesterday afterwards to confirm it. Everything came up as 'Congratulations! You are completely pregnant and in for nine months of suffering!'" she said with a snort. Bull grunted.

"I know, right? Being pregnant sounds...pretty fucking awful, to be honest. I mean, you're puking constantly, eating weird crap and liking it, and you can't fight at all or you can lose the baby." He huffed. "I'm so sorry, Boss. I at least hoped you enjoyed the process of making the baby."

Dawn snickered. "Oh, I did. I'll be fine, Bull. Maybe after the baby is born I can take a weekend trip once every few months or something to go kill things. I mean, my adventuring days are over since I lost the arm, but Dagna made me that really bitching crossbow arm, plus I'm still a mage and I can use a staff with one hand..."

"I'll make sure those trips are the damn best they can be." He paused and sought for words. He groaned. "Sorry, Boss, I'm not really sure what to make of this whole thing. I want to support you as your friend, but it just sounds so incredibly fucking awful to be pregnant."

"You're being supportive by just talking about it. Besides," she said, eyes glinting with mischief, "Cullen has his heart set on teaching the kid how to use a sword. Maybe you'd like to help teach the baby when he or she gets old enough to block a hit or two?"

Bull immediately brightened up, grinning. "Oh, yeah. Cullen will teach that kid, but they'll need more than one perspective. The kid will be a junior Charger. How 'bout that?"

"What if the kid wants the bow instead, though? Already called it, no take-backs." Sera cut in. Bull rolled his eye.

"In either case," he said, "we're gonna make sure your kid is a bad-ass. And if they're a mage, my boyfriend will teach them that flashy magic crap. Or you can. Whatever."

"Oh, shit," Dawn went wide-eyed, "I hadn't even considered the child could be a mage. I mean, it could happen because I'm a mage, but-"

"Don't get ahead of yourselves," Sera said, wincing, "it's giving me a headache to think about all this. Dawn hasn't even popped her out yet."

"'Her?'" Bull asked.

"The baby's a girl. I'd bet five silvers on it." Sera chimed in. "I-" She quieted at seeing a dwarf messenger approach the group, holding an old book in his hand.

"Package for the Iron Bull."

Bull reached over the dog for the book, holding his hand out. "That's me." He took the book from the runner's hand. He shoved it under an armpit to hold it while he fumbled in his pocket for coin. The qunari dropped a copper in the dwarf's hand, and off the runner went on their way. He pulled the book back out and showed it to them.

"It's a pregnancy book," he grunted, "we talked about this crap under the Qun for general education, but Dorian insisted I should read up on it or something."

"Aw, that's so sweet of him." Dawn said, beaming. Bull scoffed.

"Yeah, I know. We're the most caring couple in Skyhold."


	4. Cassandra Reacts

Dawn walked out of the tavern, waving to Iron Bull on her way out. The sun was reaching its height in the sky, and warmed the mountain fortress as thin cirrus clouds stretched across. She looked towards the practice dummy where Cassandra normally practiced, and saw the woman hitting the dummy. Angus pawed her leg and whined, getting her attention. The Inquisitor laughed and patted her dog's head.

"Yes, we can go say hi to Cassandra."

He barked happily, and they made the short journey of several paces to the seeker, the Lady Seeker of the order. Angus charged forward. Cassandra turned, hearing the huffing and puffing of the excited dog, and set her sword down. She smiled and knelt down, allowing the dog to greet her. His tail wagged a mile a minute and he licked her face.

Mildly disgusted but still smiling, Cassandra groaned and pushed him away. She laughed. "It's good to see you, too."

The mabari barked again happily. Dawn followed, grinning at the display. Cassandra stood back up, wiping off her face. "Your dog has gotten more slobbery than usual, Dawn."

"It's all out of love, I assure you. He does it to me, too."

Angus barked proudly, puffing his chest out. Cassandra ran a hand over the dog's head and turned her attention fully to the Inquisitor. She sighed. "How are you feeling now?" she asked. Dawn shrugged.

"Fine as I can be."

"Yes, I would imagine as much as you could be." Cassandra mused. She gave a disgusted look to the roof across from them on the tavern and quickly looked away. "Considering it's been three times today."

Dawn winced. "You saw?"

"I turned at the sound. It's nothing to be ashamed of; better a roof than a floor. The servants already got most of it, anyways." she said. The herald winced.

"I'm going to be giving the unlucky crew who cleaned it up a bonus in their pay. I'd say they earned it. Well, I said that to Bull, and he just laughed and said the servants would start fighting over who gets to...you know what, this is kind of a gross topic. How are you doing?" Dawn asked. Cassandra shrugged.

"Fine. There's a lot of work to be done, since I started rebuilding the Seekers, but it's coming along smoothly."

"Do you need any help?" Dawn asked. Cassandra scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be absurd. You're with child. You already have your hands more than full." she said stubbornly. Dawn frowned.

"I know, but I can-"

"Don't. I won't hear of it. If you can handle being pregnant and being in charge here, I can handle the Seekers. You're so _stubborn_." Cassandra stated bluntly. Dawn scoffed back at her.

"Me? _Stubborn?_ "

"Yes, _you,_ " Cassandra said, "you and your husband. The two of you are more stubborn than I am at times. You need to take care of yourself. Yesterday's fainting twice proved that much."

"I know, I know." Dawn said, putting her hands up. "I'll take better care. I promise."

"Good." Cassandra crossed her arms. "So, how did the doctor find out you were pregnant?"

The herald hesitated, biting her lip briefly. "Well...she ran a few tests...then asked questions like what I had eaten, how much I've been drinking,maybe if I missed a period or two-"

"Excuse me?" Cassandra interrupted. "A missed period? Or two?"

"Yeah. No big deal, though," Dawn tried to reassured, "just thought it was an irregularity, those happen, no problem."

The Lady Seeker squinted at her suspiciously. "You said 'or two'."

Dawn subconsciously took a step back. "Right, well...okay, fine." She groaned. "I missed two and procrastinated on seeing the doctor. Last month's and this month's. Happy?"

Cassandra put the palm of her hand on her face, slowly dragging it down, shaking her head. "For Andraste's sake, Dawn. Really?"

"That's what Cullen said, actually. Word-for-word." Dawn said, laughing. Cassandra shook her head at the herald, glaring.

"Maker have mercy. I would lecture you, but you've probably already gotten a lecture or two."

"More than two." Dawn winced and shuddered. "Josephine really chewed me out. That woman can _lecture_ when she wants to, and she wields guilt like a sword. Many did when they were informed I was at least partially responsible for apparently giving everyone a heart attack."

Cassandra laughed. "Then I think you learned your lesson, for now, anyways. In any case...are you alright?" she asked. Dawn hesitated and sighed.

"I guess," she said quietly, "I'll be busy with the baby when he or she is born. I look forward to being a mother, but I'm worried." She shook her head. "I'll be fine. I'll learn to make do."

The seeker nodded. "I understand," she said gently, "but we'll find ways to keep you entertained. You'll be an excellent mother, you know that?"

"I hope so."

"I know you're too stubborn to leave the child with a nanny all day like some nobles." Cassandra smiled. "Why do you worry about what sort of mother you'd be?"

Dawn hesitated. "Just a worry. It'll pass."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dawn shook her head, and Cassandra did not press. "Alright," the seeker said, "then I will not push. But, if you change your mind..."

"I know," the other woman said, "I should go check on the others. See you, Cassandra."

"It was good to see you." she replied. She picked up her sword and continuing batting the dummy, watching quietly as the Inquisitor and her mabari made her way to the great hall.


	5. Blackwall Reacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackwall reacts.

The sound of ecstatic barking got to Blackwall's ears just moments before he was pounced upon by a thrilled mabari. He grunted as he was pushed to the ground, pencil in his hand flying into a pile of hay. The man laughed and grinned at the mabari as he sat up. He stroke the dog's head and allowed Angus to pelt him with kisses. "There's my boy!" he exclaimed.

"Angus, no! Bad boy! Off!" Dawn's voice carried as she ran into the barn to get her dog off of Blackwall. Angus panted and obeyed, moving off of Blackwall. The warrior wiped his face off and chuckled.

"It's fine, Dawn; if I get taken down by a one hundred pound ball of excitement and slobber, that's how I go." Dawn reached for him and helped him to his feet. She grunted at the strain.

"Maker, you're heavy."

"Oh, gee, thanks." Blackwall replied, balancing on two feet. Dawn frowned.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know, don't fret." He smiled at her. "I'm glad you came. I needed your opinion on something, soon as I can find the pencil that went flying." The man quickly searched the pile of hay the pencil flew into and retrieved it. He approached his wood-working table, where a piece of paper laid. With a quick 'come forth' gesture, she investigated the paper.

Upon it was a sketch of an ornate-looking crib, with various arrows pointing to details and notes of wood length, height of the cot side, and other scratched-out scribbles. An arrow pointing to the bedding inside the crib was left blank at the end. She looked up to Blackwall, who smiled at her. "Does it look alright? The design, I mean?"

"It looks excellent," she said, looking up at him, "are you sure you want to go to the trouble? You told me you had your mind set on making a rocking chair and rocking horse."

"'Course I am, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure." Blackwall replied. "I'm making your tot a crib whether or not you like it. I'll make it good and strong, so if you and Cullen decide to have another little one, it'll last for the next one."

"That's very kind of you," Dawn admired the design, "was that all?"

"No, in fact. I had another thing to ask." He pointed to the arrow with a blank space that aimed for the cloth. "I'm trying to decide on the color of the bedding. It won't be too soft or too hard, just right for the little tyke. I asked Cullen for his opinion, but he said he didn't care. No matter. It's your child, so I want you to decide."

Dawn hesitated for a moment, thinking. "How about purple?" she suggested. "It's a nice color."

"Good idea. I'll put in an order for that Dales Loden wool, then."

The Inquisitor turned to him, wide-eyed. "Dales Loden wool? Maker's Breath, that doesn't come cheap. Not to mention the oak wood you had written down. If you intend to make all the furniture from it..." She put her hands on her hips. "Let me reimburse you for the costs of making all of this."

"Absolutely not," Blackwall snapped stubbornly, "it's a gift. Besides, it's the least I can do after all of...you know. You didn't have to let me stay or go free, but you did. I can shell out enough coin to put together some good furniture for your baby. It'll be a damn fine crib once the little one outgrows the bassinet."

"Are you cert-"

"Yes, I'm certain." He rolled his eyes. "Stubborn woman, you are." he said with a sigh. Dawn laughed.

"Alright, then. If you have the order written up, I'll hand it off to the merchant that sells the supplies. I'm heading back up soon."

"Right, then." Blackwall found a piece of paper and wrote down what he needed. It was quiet for a moment, and then he spoke again. "You know, you'll be a great mother."

Dawn paused and frowned slightly. "I...you think so?"

"Of course I do," Blackwall said with a snort, "you're practically Cole's mother at this point. Look how well you're doing at that."

A smile graced her face, and she sighed. "Thank you, Blackwall. What brings this up?"

Blackwall set down his pencil and handed the list of items to her. "Tell them to send the bill to me. Anyways, Cole was down here looking at the horses. He brought up that you were feeling a little self-conscious about it."

"Did he, now?" Dawn rolled her eyes. "I'll have a word with him when I get the chance. Again, thank you, Blackwall. You're a good friend."

"Likewise." Blackwall said with a smile, scribbling down notes on the sketch. He looked back up at her. "Also, I think Josephine wanted to see you soon. Best not keep her waiting."

She shuddered. "After the lecture she came in and gave me yesterday, I should think not. See you at the tavern later for a game of Wicked Grace?"

Blackwall smiled. "Never miss it. Off you go, Inquisitor."


	6. Dorian Reacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian reacts.

Dawn made her way up the stairs in the tower to Dorian and the library, and Angus followed loyally behind her. Though she felt a little winded at the end, she made her way to the top, leaning against the wall briefly. She didn't even have a chance to look up before someone's arm came to support her. Dawn blinked and looked up as Dorian escorted her to a plush chair. Angus whined as he followed at her heels loyally. She sat down, looking up at the mage as he tossed a bucket at her feet.

He examined her quietly. "If you feel the urge, the bucket is here." he said.

She panted. "Thanks, Dorian. What warranted the help?"

Dorian shrugged, frowning. "You do remember what happened yesterday, yes? You looked a bit pale and winded just from coming up the stairs. I don't want you to faint again." Dawn groaned in response.

"Oh no, not you, too. Everyone's bringing up the fainting. It's not a big deal."

The magister scoffed. "One of the few times you're wrong, I'm afraid. You gave me quite the scare. When I heard..." He shook his head. "Well, take better care of yourself. Especially now, since you're pregnant and all that."

"Oh, Dorian." she muttered, smiling slightly. Dorian chuckled.

"Ah, me. Did you make the journey up the longest flight of stairs, from... _his_...old room, just to say hello?" Dorian's face always twisted into anger whenever he referred to the Dread Wolf. Dawn nodded.

"That, and maybe see if the library had any books about pregnancy. I should probably learn more about what I'm in for." Dawn looked between him and the dog and smiled. "First, how are you doing?"

Dorian sighed, smiling. "I'm fine, though you're making me nervous. Take the shorter staircase next time."

"I will," Dawn affirmed, "I just forget it's there."

"Should I put a giant, magical, sparkling floating sign next to it?" Dorian asked mischievously. "I might have to."

"It's not that big a deal. I'm not that pregnant yet, and I've only thrown up two times today!"

"Three. Three times today," Dorian corrected, "I had the misfortune of looking out the window to the tavern at the most inopportune time."

Dawn winced. "Sorry." she apologized. Dorian shook his head.

"No, don't apologize. Better on the roof than the floor. Aside from that, it's not like you can help it. Maybe I can find a spell to help with that." He looked her in the eyes, frowning quietly. He put a hand on one of her hands. "Dawn," he started, "you really gave everyone a scare. You need to take better care of yourself. I heard from the doctor; you should have gotten help much earlier."

Dawn sighed. "I know. I'll try... I will do better."

"Good," Dorian said, exhaling sharply, "everyone here needs you, your friends need you, and especially Cullen needs you. Maker only knows what we'd do without you, and your fanfiction-writing ways." She turned red at his snark, eyes going wide.

"I don't do that anymore!" she protested, flustered. Dorian laughed.

"No need to lie; I saw the papers you shared with Cassandra. How you two can stomach _Swords and Shields_ is beyond me, but if you're happy-"

"Maker's Blood, Dorian! Keep your voice down!" she protested. Dorian bit back his laughter.

"As you wish. Now, I already found some books. I'll bring them to you." He pulled away and turned to a stack of dusty books lying on a nearby table, illuminated by a small candle. The man brushed the dust off and picked up the stack, turning back to the Inquisitor. She took the books from him and examined the covers. The Herald looked back at him.

"We just had these lying around?"

"Cullen requested an order for new ones, but I found old copies lying around for whatever reason they're here. They're not the newest edition, but you'll still find some helpful information in them."

She smiled and opened the hard cover. Focusing just a bit of magic, a pinprick of light formed at her fingertips, further illuminating the pages for her. Angus laid down at her feet, laying his head flat upon the ground, letting out a brief huff as he settled. Dorian pulled up a chair by her side, took a seat, a notebook, and a writing utensil, and the two read quietly. All was peaceful for a half hour, until Dorian broke the silence with the clearing of his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need your help." he said calmly, mirth playing in the eyes. Dawn took notice, raising an eyebrow, but she nodded.

"How can I help?"

Dorian smiled. "Just a simple spell I want to test. Won't do you any harm if it doesn't work properly. Entertain a little experiment, would you?"

The Inquisitor nodded again. "Sure, but could you elaborate on what spell it is?"

"Just trust me and lean forward. Stay still." Dorian instructed. Dawn squinted at him before obeying. Angus whined in disapproval, but a stern look from his master silenced him. Dorian's hand glowed with an orange spell, and he carefully placed his hand on her lower back. Her back absorbed the magic, and her eyes widened and then half-closed. Any pressure, no matter how minute, had faded, replaced by relaxation.

She let out a small sigh of relaxation. Dorian grinned. "Feel better?" he inquired, pleased. Dawn nodded.

"I didn't even have that bad of back pain. It just loosened my back up." She laid back into the seat, eyes half-closed. "That's bound to be useful when I really start showing and back pain gets much worse."

Dorian beamed. "Precisely my thoughts. There's not much I can do for nausea yet, but I was hoping to find something to ease some of your pain. I could teach you the spell; it's not very difficult at all."

"Oh, Maker, yes please." Dawn affirmed. "I have never been so grateful to be a mage before this moment."

The altus laughed. "Hah! Yes, magic does come through sometimes. It only takes a fiendishly handsome mage to save the day." His best friend snickered.

"Today, anyways."

He feigned a gasp and put a hand over his heart. "You wound me again, madame. Now, let me teach you. It's a fairly simple spell, just a modified fire spell to make the heat released minimal, just enough to be warm, combined with a muscle relaxing spell."

"That's it?" Dawn asked. "That's...so simple it's brilliant. Do you have it written down?"

Dorian plucked the page he was working on from the notebook and passed it to her. "I've got it memorized already. If you need help..."

Dawn put a hand on her chest. "Me? Need help? Don't be silly." she joked. Dorian laughed.

"Yes, we all know how capable you are, especially when you forget to go to the doctor for two missed periods. Or to drink or eat."

"Oh, shut it, Dorian." She rolled her eyes. "Faint in a tavern one time..."

"Two times, actually." he corrected, smirking. Dawn pushed him ever so slightly, sighing and smiling.

"Ass."


	7. Vivienne Reacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivienne reacts.

"Oh, my dear," Vivienne said worriedly, frowning, "you still look ill. How much did you sleep last night?"

Dawn had come to visit Vivienne after speaking with Dorian. It was midday, and the warmest it would be all day in the mountain fortress. Vivienne invited her onto the balcony, where they sat chatting and drinking tea, munching on small, frilly Orlesian cakes.

Dawn paused. "Three hours?" she said, trying to think. Vivienne narrowed her eyes at her, scowling. Dawn sighed. "Sorry. I kept waking up and worrying about what position to sleep in. I'm not sure if it's okay or not for me to lay on my stomach. I kept waking up Cullen, too." She shook her head. "Then he stayed up fretting over me because I got sick again. He insisted on making me drink quite a lot of water before going back to sleep. I'm not sure he slept at all last night."

The former Inquisitor looked at her hound, who was lying between Vivienne and Dawn. "Angus, too. He's been so sleepy today."

The court enchanter shook her head. "My dear, this is not good. Neither you nor your child will fare well if you do this. I understand you are stressed, but you do have to keep up appearances and care for yourself. You're white as a sheet." She smiled slightly. "I've sent word to the doctor I suggested. He should be here within two weeks. Now, drink your tea. It's ginger tea."

She took a sip of the tea, and then peered into it curiously. "You said this was ginger?"

"Of course, my dear," Vivienne affirmed, "ginger tea is excellent for nausea. I'm going to have plenty shipped to Skyhold for you. Perhaps it will limit the number of incidents on the roof near Sera's room."

Dawn groaned. "Did everyone in Skyhold have to look over at the tavern at the worst moment? Apparently so."

"Please, my dear, it could have been worse." Vivienne chuckled to herself. "I've seen worse end up in horrid places in court. However, try not to let it happen again. It would have been far more embarrassing if you weren't with child."

The Inquisitor nodded. "Oh, yes, I remember when they brought out the strong wines during the last hour of a party, the last time I was visiting the Winter Palace." She shuddered. "I pity the poor soul that was standing next to the Comte de Launcet."

"She chose to stand next to the de Launcets, darling," Vivienne said with an eye roll, "she knew the risks. Speaking of parties, I think I should take you to Val Royeaux soon to have some maternity gowns made." The mage eyed the Inquisitor's outfit. "Your clothes won't fit you within a few months. My tailor has made clothes for pregnant women before; she can still make you look fabulous. We can't have you look shabby at the baby shower."

"The shower is six months from now." Dawn said. She shrugged. "However, I always do love seeing your tailor. I also love getting new clothes, and shopping. A trip to Val Royeaux would be nice, come to think of it. I haven't been there in months." She smiled at the thought.

Vivienne grinned. "I knew that would cheer you up. I heard from Cassandra you were rather worried. It should be a nice treat to go out." Her eyes glinted. "So it should also cheer you up to hear that I've already made an appointment to see the tailor with you two months from now, and a spa visit."

Dawn grinned. "Oh, that's grand! A visit to the tailor and the spa in Halamshiral?" Her eyes twinkled with glee. "Though I know Cullen's reaction. He's going to try to send at least six armed guards with me. I think he forgets that I'm a mage." She briefly glanced down at the remaining half of her left arm.

"Yes," Vivienne said, squinting at her friend. "perhaps something in green for you? Something to accent your eyes? You have the loveliest shade of green eyes. It would be a tremendous waste to not have them accent your outfit."

The Inquisitor reached down to stroke her mabari's head. He looked up at her and wagged his stump of a tail, panting. "How about you, Angus? A new collar for you? You'll be the most handsome mabari in Orlais."

Angus barked happily, panting. Vivienne wrinkled her nose at the dog. "That is good and well, but he could also use a bath. Now and before we go." Angus whined pathetically in response, pouting at her. Vivienne scoffed. "It is the truth, dog. How the Fereldans live in a whole country full of your kind that don't get bathed as often as you, I have no idea."

The dog whined again. Dawn patted his head. "It's okay, Angus. Everyone still loves you." she reassured. Angus barked gleefully again. He rolled onto his back and displayed his belly to them, ears flopping back on the ground. The dog sneezed and almost rocked himself back onto his side. He looked at the humans expectantly. Dawn reached down and scratched his belly, and he made pig-like grunting sounds of pleasure.

Vivienne sighed. "Your dog is just so charming."

"I know, isn't he?" Dawn grabbed one of his back feet and shook it. He made no reaction other than the happy snuffling he was already making. Vivienne couldn't help but smile in response, but the smile was short-lived. She looked at her friend seriously, frowning.

"There is something I should say." The enchanter looked her in the eyes. "You must take better care of yourself. You've heard it, I'm sure, but you must. You are one of the few people I can unequivocally call a dear friend. After everything you did for my duke and reclaiming the Circle tomes, and while I may not have agreed with all you have done...you are needed, Dawn."

She gasped. "Oh! The usage of the first name! You are serious. I'll do better, Vivienne."

The enchanter smiled. "Of course I am, my dear. Now, finish your tea. Do not let it get cold."

Dawn sipped it and raised an eyebrow. "It's already cold, but it still tastes okay." She continued to drink it. Vivienne made a face, scrunching her nose up.

"I don't understand how you think it tastes fine, but I'm going to attribute it to your pregnancy, Darling."


	8. Josephine Reacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine reacts.

Josephine looked up from her paperwork at her old desk instinctively at the sound of approaching footsteps. The sight of Dawn, dark brown hair a little ruffled and green eyes tired upon pale skin, drew her attention. A brief glance was given to the mabari loyally following. The dog looked up at the head of house Montilyet and wagged his tail happily. Dawn was smiling nervously, remembering the scolding she had gotten prior.

She smiled. "Ah, I was hoping you'd drop by. Have a seat, my friend. You too, Angus." Dawn obeyed and quickly took a seat on the other side of the desk. Angus laid down beside her chair and put his head down, huffing. Josephine proffered a hard candy silently, and the other woman shook her head. She cleared her throat. "In any case, how are you feeling now, Inquisitor? A runner came in and told me about the incident on Sera's roof."

The herald blushed. "Fine, now."

Josephine squinted at her suspiciously and nodded. "As you say, though you're still looking very pale. There's a bucket by the fireplace if you feel the need." She sighed. "I wish to apologize for the scolding I gave you yesterday. I took it a bit far."

"No, you didn't," Dawn stated, "I was being stubborn as always. I probably should have gone to the doctor after two months of missed periods."

She nodded, and sighed again. "Yes, you should have, and you should take much better care of yourself." She examined the mussed hair on the other woman. "I know you, and you are a horrible workaholic, stubborn as a mule, if I may be so honest." Josephine paused for a second and shrugged. "I was still a little too harsh. Perhaps my voice raised a little too loudly, and my tone was too angry. I just...I was so worried. So was everyone else."

Dawn smirked. "Aww, you care!"

Josephine chuckled. "Of course I do!" She smiled. "I wanted you to come because we should start planning the baby shower. I've already scheduled it six months from now. Invitations will be sent out very soon."

Dawn shrugged. "We should work on the invitations. Like Empress Celene and Briala. No doubt they'll show up."

Josephine glanced over a list on the desk. "Yes, them, and of course Varric Tethras, everyone else here in Skyhold, Cullen's family, Marian Hawke, Fenris, their twin daughters, Leliana...Divine Victoria, King Alistair, Queen Alice Cousland and their baby, various others, myself, and I wanted to ask if there was anyone else you wanted to invite."

"Oh, yes," Dawn nodded. She thought for a moment and then spoke again. "Guardsman Anna Harris from Ostwick."

"Ah, your friend who used to be a templar?" Josephine scribbled the names down. "Anyone else?"

"Er...oh yes, the old Knight-Commander from Ostwick and the First Enchanter. Both were good to me." She hesitated. "There are two people I do not want invited, though."

Josephine frowned. "I think I know who: your parents. I wouldn't dream of it, and I would object to them being invited." Her eyes narrowed. "I know what they did to you before they sent you to the Circle." She shook her head. "I don't think they would come even if we invited them."

Dawn smiled briefly. "Oh, yes. Vivienne practically destroyed...obliterated their reputation in a single day after hearing what happened. She's such a good friend."

The ambassador laughed in response. "That she is. That is what happens when you're on Lady Vivienne's good side. Now, if we are done with invitations, we need to discuss caterers...do try to actually pretend you're interested."

"I'll try." The Herald of Andraste let out an exaggerated sigh. "Tell me about the caterers, Josephine."

~*~*~*~

"...And that's enough on caterers." Josephine said. The sun was reaching twilight, and Dawn breathed in relief.

"Oh, thank the Maker."

"We're not done yet. We should assemble a gift list that guests can bring." Josephine said. Dawn perked up.

"Well, see, that's not so boring." She twirled a lock of hair in her fingers. "A crib, chair, and rocking horse are unnecessary, because Blackwall is making both."

"I'll make note, though without those on the list, be prepared to be bombarded with clothes and blankets." Josephine replied. She glanced out the window and then back at the Inquisitor. "Toys could be a good addition to the list. I..."

Her nose wrinkled. Dawn's nose wrinkled as well as they turned to look in disgust at the mabari on the floor. He pouted and whined. "Pardon me," Josephine said, coughing, "he..."

Angus whined, got up, and left the room. Both women laughed, though still wincing from the stench. "I think we offended him." Josephine said wryly.

"We still love you, Angus! Even though it smells like a rat crawled up your ass and died." Dawn groaned. "Sera probably fed him food I told her not to give him again. Let's continue this conversation in the hall?"

Josephine gagged. "Yes, please."

They cleared out of the room quickly, and as soon as they reached the main hall, they breathed in the fresh air. "Oh, thank the Maker." Dawn said. Angus was waiting outside the door, still looking horribly offended. Dawn ran a hand over his head, and he panted happily. "It's okay. We still love you."

He barked happily, and Josephine chuckled. "I suppose I still love you too, Angus. Even with your...ugh, odors." She looked back at the Inquisitor. "I can handle the gift list. We can talk more about this tomorrow. You should probably get to your doctor's appointment soon, anyways."

"I was planning on visiting Cole, first." Dawn smiled. "See you at Wicked Grace?"

Josephine grinned. "Of course I'll be there. You convinced your husband to show up, and he's probably going to try to bet against me again." She sighed. "Be sure to drink plenty of water, and don't exert yourself too much. Take care of yourself. Being pregnant requires self-care."

Dawn sighed. "This again?"

Josephine scoffed."I did have reason to scold you yesterday, even though I did get angrier than intended. You know what you did. I'll start finishing up and get the cards for Wicked Grace. I'll see you then."


	9. Cole Reacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole reacts.

Cole looked up from his quiet corner of the top floor of the tavern as Dawn and her dog approached. A smile came to his face, and he spoke. "It's good to speak with you." A wide smile was given to her and the dog, who ran forth to the semi-spirit. Cole ran a hand over the dog's head briefly before turning his attention to Dawn. Angus laid down against the wooden wall, watching their exchange quietly.

"Likewise, Cole." Dawn said. He hugged her, and she hugged back, though she raised an eyebrow at the action. "Well, now, what was that for? Just happy to see me? You rarely do that."

"You needed a hug." Cole said simply. "You worry so much."

She shrugged. "I suppose I am worried, yes. I'm always worried, though."

Cole frowned. "Yes, but it's a different sort of worry. You've had this worry since you were told you're with child." His eyes glinted and he looked at her sorrowfully. "It's...harder to discern, since I'm much more real. Your mark is gone, and I can read you. Heavy and dark memories. I..." He focused on her. Dawn stood still, quiet, eyes trained on him. Though she stood patiently, her eyes began to drift around the room.

A gasp from Cole, one of understanding, brought her attention back to him. He stared at her, wide-eyed. "Why won't she look at me, why won't father look at me; who is that scary man in the big armor with the cold helmet as his face? Where is he taking me? Mother, father, help me, I don't want to go!" Dawn stared at him, shell-shocked as he poured forth words. "Heart and eyes cold, the mother who's not a mother doesn't look at her screaming daughter. You're not my daughter, a mage can't be my daughter. Why did the Maker punish us with a magic child?"

The Herald bit her lip and avoided eye contact with her friend. Meekly she nodded. "Yes." she muttered. "It's not important now." She exhaled sharply and tried to make her expression stony as possible. "I've cut my ties from them. It's in the past, so it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." Cole refuted. "They did things to you. They hurt you. They tried to almost drown you to leech the magic out of you more than once."

The Inquisitor bit her lip. "Yeah. They did. It doesn't-

"You're worried you're going to be your mother." Cole whispered. "But you're not. The mother you think was your mother wasn't your mother."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Beg pardon?"

Cole crossed his arms. "She gave birth to you, but she was not your mother. Lydia was."

"Senior Enchanter Lydia?" Dawn smiled, reminiscing. "She was good to me. There when I needed a mentor."

"Not just a mentor," Cole corrected, "a mother. The sort of mother you'll be. She loved you, and you helped her, and she helped you. Lydia wanted a child but couldn't ever have one. And then you came."

Dawn smiled, reminiscing. After a moment of silence, she sighed profoundly. "I hope I'll be a good mother, but I worry. I want to spend as much time with this child as I can. I refuse to leave him or her all day with a nanny."

Cole frowned, cocking his head to the side. "You always managed to give me attention when I needed it. You can balance both."

The Herald smiled, sighing deeply. "Thank you, Cole. I'd rather not speak any more of this for right now. I came to check on you. How are you?"

"Better." Cole answered quietly. "It was stressful for everyone yesterday. But you're better now, so I am better."

An exasperated groan escaped her lips. "Everyone acts like I was about to die. I just fainted is all. I will be fine."

"No, you won't." Cole said, frowning. "You've thrown up three times today, and everyone talks about how sick you've been getting. Cassandra told me that it's likely that you could be throwing up more and more for the next few months. You're not feeling good."

"Well," Dawn said with a sigh, "there's nothing to be done about that. I will survive, and that's what's important. Even if I get sick."

Cole bowed his head. "You are strong, and I hope I can help." He looked at her abdomen. "Cassandra was telling me about pregnancy. It sounds like it hurts, especially the end." he said with a shudder. "Especially the end." 

Dawn laughed, slightly uncomfortably. "Yes, but I'll make it through, if I take good care of myself. Why was Cassandra telling you about my condition?"

Cole shrugged. "I would ask Varric, but he's in Kirkwall. So I asked Cassandra. She was uncomfortable, but said it was important for me to understand."

"Well," Dawn stated, "I...Angus!" The mabari had rose from his feet and began to nudge her stubbornly. She frowned. "What is it?"

Angus took on high-pitched, pathetic whines, followed by a bark and more nudging against her thigh. Cole smiled. "It's time for you to see the doctor again. He's trying to remind you."

"That time already? Ugh, it's only been a day. They're overreacting. Alright, alright, Angus," she said, throwing her hands up in defeat, "I'll go. Sorry to cut our chat short, Cole."

"It's alright. Goodbye. Drink some water soon, too." Cole nagged. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, I'll do that. Everyone's nagging me to do that."

"They worry. I worry. But Cullen worries most of all. Now go," Cole pressed, "you'll make him worry more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Inquisitor made Cole more human-like. Also, for those wondering what he meant by "almost drowning her to leech the magic out", please refer to this codex entry:
> 
> http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Superstitions


	10. Varric Reacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric visits Skyhold.

Varric looked up from his parchment as Dawn, now showing obvious signs of pregnancy as the due date could be any day, approached him. Her usual outfit had been replaced with a green maternity gown (something Vivienne had recommended during their trip to Val Royeaux), which billowed and swayed as she made her way to the rogue. Her mabari loyally followed at her side, panting. It was twilight outside, and the dwarf had finally settled from the long trip to Skyhold from Kirkwall, finishing by taking his spot by the fireplace. 

He stood and smiled at her. "Good to see you, Your Inquisitorialness. And Angus." 

She responded in kind with a smile, and her dog barked happily in response. "You too, Varric." He shook her hand, stroked the dog's head, and gestured to the chair adjacent to his, and much relieved, she took it. She looked over to him as he settled in his chair, Angus settling between them. "How was the trip?"

Varric groaned. "You know how trips across the Waking Sea are. Well, I'd imagine you would. Last time you sailed to Kirkwall to visit, you were like Curly."

Dawn snorted. "Yes, I know, I have the worst sealegs ever. Glad you made it here safely for the baby." 

He nodded in response. "I'll be here until you have your kid. I kind of wanted to get away from the nobles in Kirkwall a little while. They'll send me letters, but they can't be as pushy as they are in Kirkwall."

"Don't say that," the Inquisitor warned, "you'll jinx yourself."

The Viscount moaned. "Shit, you're probably right. Anyways, I have a present for you and Curly. Well, it's from Hawke and Fenris, really, but still." He picked up a box from the side of his chair and moved it to Dawn's side. "I doubt Curly's going to be excited about a bunch of baby and toddler clothes. Go ahead, open it."

Dawn opened the box and peered in at the clothes. Varric shrugged. "Puff and Fluff are outgrowing their clothes. If you don't want any of this, they won't be insulted, but they wanted to know if you wanted the hand-me-downs."

She cooed and pulled out a multicolored onesie. "Oh, this is so cute! I'll take it. I'll write a letter of thanks to them." Angus sat up and shoved his nose into them, sniffing with great interest. He shoved his face in the box of clothes, huffing in the new smells. Both she and Varric watched the dog investigate. 

"Don't sneeze in there," Varric warned the mabari, who pulled his head out to look at him, "we got those cleaned before they were brought here."

The dog snuffled and went back to sniffing the clothes. Dawn put back the onesie and pulled out other pieces of clothing, delighted. Varric grinned.

"They'll be happy to hear you're getting use out of them. Broody was hesitant about letting a lot of it go. He's more attached to the baby stuff than Hawke is."

She raised an eyebrow. "Fenris was? I only met him once or twice, but he didn't seem the sort."

"Oh, you should see him with his daughters. He's devoted to his girls." Varric laughed. "One time Puff got a papercut from a book I was reading to her, and Broody fussed over that girl like you wouldn't believe. Hawke just said to wash it off, give the girl a hug, and tell her it would be alright. Fenris actually tried to burn the book. We talked him out of it, but he was very adamant."

Dawn laughed. "Okay, that part does sound like him. Thanks for taking the box of clothes here. Angus, pull your head out. It's time to close it."

The dog whined but obeyed, and she closed the box and looked back at Varric. "I'm glad you came to visit."

"It was time I came to visit again. So how have you been?" Varric asked. Dawn shrugged.

"Better than my first trimester. I'm not throwing up nearly as often. I consider that an improvement." She nodded to herself. "Also, Cullen has cooled down on worrying a tiny bit. He still acts like I'm going to explode from the slightest bit of discomfort."

"Speaking of Curly, did you get the cake from Hawke and I?" Varric asked. Dawn laughed out loud, earning a few surprised and baffled looks from visitors in the background.

"Oh, Maker, yes, we did. I hadn't laughed that hard in ages when I saw the cake. Cullen called me to his office to show it to me and I just laughed and laughed." She chuckled. "We brought it to the tavern to share. Sera laughed so hard she cried, and Bull got a big kick out of it, too. Well, everyone got a kick out of it. It was a good cake, too. Made my day, thanks to you and Hawke."

Varric raised an eyebrow. "Everyone? Even the Seeker?"

She bobbed her head up and down. "Even her. She laughed." The response earned a feigned gasp from the storyteller. 

"Andraste's dimpled buttcheeks, she did? Incredible." 

"So how are Hawke and Fenris?" Dawn asked. Varric shrugged.

"Doing alright. They're living in that mansion Hawke left in Hightown. Hawke's been a big help with running the city, and Fenris loves being a dad. Happily ever after, I suppose. Those don't come along very often." He paused as Angus got up and shoved his snout into his master's leg, whining. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just time to see that doctor Vivienne brought here. He does this every time."

"You should probably run along to that, then. See you at the Hanged Man for Wicked Grace?" Varric asked. Dawn focused and pushed herself out of the chair, balancing herself carefully. She smiled.

"Of course. I'll see you at the tavern in an hour. Later, Varric."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varric nicknamed Fenris and Hawke's kids as Fluff and Puff. Their real names are Leandra and Bethany. For additional fluff, they call Varric "Uncle Varric". You're welcome.


	11. Leliana Reacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Divine Victoria arrives at Skyhold to be present for the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I got after having this sit in my drafts for months. Sorry about the length and quality. This is not the best. I am sorry again.

Leliana's visit to Skyhold several days before the baby's due date caused quite the stir across Skyhold. Divine Victoria, the former Spymaster, was visiting to bless the newborn when it was time. Cullen and Dawn stood at the entry gate to greet the Divine, who was escorted by several former templars into the fortress. 

Divine Victoria beamed and hugged them both, though carefully and gently for the former Inquisitor, mindfully avoiding pushing the baby bump. After fighting her way past the crowd as gracefully as she could manage, she stole away some time alone with Cullen and Dawn in their quarters. She took in the room; it had changed since she had left Skyhold to be the Divine. The impact of Cullen moving in could be seen. An extra closet and an armor rack had been established, as well as several shelves of his own knick-knacks.

A sturdy-looking cot was placed against one of the walls near the window. Leliana raised an eyebrow at it. "For..."

"When I go into labor," Dawn answered, "as much as people like to say how beautiful childbirth is, it gets very ugly and gross fast, and I am not letting that happen on the bed." 

Cullen sighed. "I keep saying it would be more comfortable on the bed, and that we can just clean the sheets, but _no..._ "

"I understand her." Leliana nodded. "I was there for the Hero of Ferelden while she was in labor, as her best friend. You should have seen King Alistair's face the whole time."

"Five royals says he cried." she joked. Leliana giggled.

"Oh, he did. You've seen their little boy, the little Prince of Ferelden, cute as a button." She looked at the commander. "You'll cry, too, Cullen."

Cullen blushed. "I won't... I mean, I'll be very happy and emotional, but I won't cry."

"Would you like to bet on it?" Leliana teased. Cullen rolled his eyes.

"I'll pass. I have remarkably bad luck gambling, if you'll remember the last time I lost Wicked Grace."

"Why? Afraid you'll lose?" The Divine teased. Dawn giggled as Cullen indignantly pouted. 

"I'm not afraid, I just--"

"You're right, Cullen," Dawn interjected, "don't do it. You'll lose five royals."

The commander's mouth opened and closed as he sought for words. He pouted. "You're such a supportive wife."

"I know. I'm the most supportive wife there is in Thedas." Dawn replied proudly. Cullen sighed.

"Fine, then, Divine Victoria--"

"--Leliana--"

"--Leliana. Five royals." He rolled his eyes. "This seems hardly becoming behavior for a Divine."

Leliana shushed him and giggled along with his wife. She turned to her. "How have you been these last few weeks?"

"Fine." Dawn said, "Everyone's been getting ready. Acting like I could go into labor at any minute."

Cullen scoffed. "You _could_ go into labor at any minute."

"I could, I guess. But I don't feel like it right now." Dawn replied nonchalantly. Cullen sputtered.

"You can't just decide when and where it happens, that's impossible! I...you know what? Nevermind, I give up." He said with a roll of the eyes. Leliana and the Inquisitor giggled. The Divine looked at the cot set aside for her; the sheets were white and plain, with ample space was available on both sides. It looked comfortable enough, for what it was worth. Not much, at that, considering no bed could ease the pain of childbirth.

Deciding to change the subject, she looked back to the former Inquisitor. "When did the others start arriving? I understand they started showing up early."

Dawn shrugged. "At the latest, they've shown up within the last week. Sera still lives in Skyhold, above the tavern, and so do Dagna, and they haven't left in the last month for any excursions. Sera's been busy with something, but she won't tell me what until tonight at the Wicked Grace game." She gave the Divine a coy smile. "You'll show up, won't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything, Inquisitor." Leliana confirmed. Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"You know I'm not the Inquisitor anymore. My first name is fine."

The Divine scoffed. "Please. I'm well aware that everyone still calls you Inquisitor. Varric's adopted it as your nickname, no? Accept your role in the universe, Inquisitor," she teased, "and if you keep insisting on calling me Your Holiness or Divine Victoria, I have to respond in kind."

Dawn pouted. "Oh, fine. Spoilsport."

Leliana smirked. "You only did it because you were teasing. How do you like it now, _Inquisitor?_ " 

"I swear to the Maker..." the herald grumbled. Her husband snorted.

"How old are you two, exactly?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The teasing between Leliana and the Inquisitor is a reference to dialogue she and my Inquisitor had in Trespasser, that went along the lines something like this:
> 
> Dawn: Divine Victoria--
> 
> Leliana: Please, Leliana is fine for my friends.
> 
> Dawn: Okay... _your holiness._
> 
> Leliana: _sighs_
> 
> Also my Warden had a baby with Alistair because she found the cure for the calling and _Bioware please let them be happy okay thank you please don't destroy my soul in DA4_


	12. Wicked Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets in the tavern with a heavily pregnant Inquisitor to play a friendly game of Wicked Grace.

The table was set up and ready for Wicked Grace. Everyone from the last game plus Leliana and Vivienne made an appearance. Everyone was ready and waiting by the time Dawn and Cullen made their appearance. Cullen kept an arm around his wife, constantly paranoid she would fall over or faint again, a fear amplified by her heavy pregnancy. The others smiled at her approach. 

There were two empty chairs, side-by-side, waiting for her and her husband. They took up their spots at the table, and a barmaid placed drinks on the table for them, nonalcoholic cider for Dawn. "Inquisitor, it's good to see you." Varric greeted. She grinned.

"Good to see you all, too."

"How are you feeling?" Josephine asked anxiously. "Do you need food, water, pillows for your back...?"

"Yes," Cullen agreed, frowning worriedly, "do you need me to fetch you anything, dear?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Dawn reassured. "Don't worry about me. Though I am craving cookies."

Sera perked up. "That reminds me!" She scurried up the stairs to her room and quickly came back down with a plate of red cookies, offering them to the Inquisitor. "I made those weird cookies you crave."

The Inquisitor's eyes lit up and she took the plate happily. "Thank you!" she replied gratefully. Sera giggled. 

"Whatever works, I guess. Being pregnant made you have weird cravings, but you don't even care how shitty my cookies are! It's grand, yeah?" She patted her back. "Eat up, weirdy. And _you!_ " she laid a hand on her gut, which the Inquisitor did not react to. She was busy munching on one of the cookies. Sera felt her hand being kicked, and she grinned. "Nice kick! Be good in there for a few hours, yeah? Take a nap or something. Your mum's here to play."

" _She kicked?!_ " Bull yelped, sitting upright. He had been busy with taking jobs over the few months, and hadn't been present for when the child started kicking, as had most of the others. They jumped, eyeing her abdomen in surprise. Dawn rolled her eyes and gestured.

"Go for it."

Cassandra placed a hand on her gingerly, and gasped gently and beamed when the baby kicked her hand. The seeker laughed, absolutely delighted. "They're _moving!_ Oh, they're _kicking! I can feel them!_ " Her eyes were full of amazement and joy. " _Oh_ , they've got a powerful kick!" Dawn hadn't seen Cassandra look so excited since she got the next Swords and Shields.

Bull followed suit, and he beamed as well at the kick his hand received, letting out a proud laugh. "Good job, kid! Work those leg muscles! You're up and on your way to being a Charger in no time!"

"No, don't encourage them," Dawn scolded, wincing, "the baby moves, _a lot_. And keeps trying to crawl up into my ribs, and hiccups all the time." As if on cue, the Inquisitor's abdomen vibrated gently, and she shook as the hiccup seemed to echo through her. She groaned. "Oh, no."

Sera chuckled and feigned an annoyed gasp. "What did I just tell you? Ugh, kids these days, am I right? Bleh!" She giggled loudly.

Varric chuckled. "That happened to Hawke, too."

Vivienne smiled at the Inquisitor, amused. "It means the baby is healthy, my dear. Cullen, darling? Have you been--"

"Yes, I've been reading to the baby in the womb. And singing." He looked fondly at his wife. "The doctor insists that it's good for the baby's brain development."

"It is. I've been reading up on those books." Vivienne nodded to herself. "Clearly your child is developing wonderfully." 

Dawn shuddered as the baby hiccuped again, vibrating her. Several of the others giggled. Josephine's eyes were alight with delight. "Oh, that's so _cute!_ " she squealed. Leliana chuckled wryly.

"Indeed! It's cute for us...probably not so much so for the poor mother." She watched as Dawn winced and clutched her ribs.

"The baby's trying to crawl up in there. _Again._ " 

"She feels safe there." Cole murmured. "Safe and sound inside her mother, warm and calm, she doesn't want to leave. You make her feel safe. She hears the words and doesn't remember, but does."

Dorian finally laid a hand on her. When the baby kicked again, much to Dawn's chagrin (the kicks were getting uncomfortable), the magister couldn't help but smile as wide as the others. He sounded slightly choked up as he spoke. "There she is. I'm going to be an uncle. And..." The magister looked at Dawn and Cullen, stunned. "You still want me to be her godfather?"

"Yes. More than anything." Dawn confirmed. "You'll make an excellent godfather. And all of you will be like family to her."

"We will love her like family." Cassandra agreed. Sera bobbed her head up and down. 

"Yeah! She's my niece! I'm going to be the favorite aunt!" the Red Jenny swore proudly. Vivienne scoffed.

"We shall see about that." the enchanter said proudly. "I will ensure that she can hold herself...or himself...against the courts of Orlais."

Cullen laughed. "I think Mia's got her eyes on the title. You'll have to fight her tooth and nail for it."

Josephine shuffled the cards and the game began. At one point, when Dawn was munching on the mysterious red cookies, Leliana had dared to ask what was in them. Almost immediately, and simultaneously, Sera and Cullen answered her.

"You don't want to know."

The Divine quirked an eyebrow. "I'm just curious. I have seen many horrible things. I am sure whatever the Inquisitor craves that is in the cookies cannot shock me."

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you," Sera replied nonchalantly, "ketchup."

The table let out a chorus of groans of disgust. Dawn wrinkled her nose and glared at the others.

"Don't judge me! I'm pregnant, Maker damn it, I threw up for months! I'll eat whatever damn cookies I want."

"Of all the disgusting things you could be craving..." Dorian groaned. " _Ketchup cookies?_ "

"Could be worse." Leliana pointed out. "Some women actually crave the petit fours with the dark chocolate, gold leaf, and anise."

"Agreed. It would be worse if it was those rabbit raisins I sent to one of Vivvy's friends." Sera added. "Ketchup cookies aren't so bad. I dare Bull to try it."

"What?" the Tal-Vashoth blurted, looking horrified. "Why me?"

"Just friggin' do it!" the rogue encouraged. Dorian shuddered.

"I refuse to kiss you unless you wash out your mouth if you do try it."

Bull rolled his eye, took one of them, and nibbled on it. He raised an eyebrow and took another bite. "It's not that bad, actually." he said, finishing it. The table once again broke out in a chorus of groans.

All was well for another two hours of idle gossip, stories, and Josephine winning all the gold until it happened. 

"This story again?" Dawn asked, raising an eyebrow. Sera cackled.

"Just tell it again!"

"Oh, alright." The Inquisitor cleared his throat. "A templar friend named Anna and I were responsible for giving the Circle the talk every year. Once a year, we'd pull a bunch of the kids all the same age in a big room and have this presentation. We did a childbirthing scene at the end using a buttered watermelon mostly for laughs, and we took turns in each role every year.

"It was my turn to be the midwife. Everything was going smoothly when a templar I had a crush on walked into the room. I was holding the watermelon and staring at him for what felt like forever. Then he winked at me and grinned. Like an idiot, I lost my grip on the melon and it crashed and broke open. Watermelon was all over the floor, and I didn't know what to do at all. 

"Anna, who was on the table playing the pregnant woman, got off and began crying over the watermelon, yelling 'WILSON!' over and over again. Then she picked up a piece of watermelon and actually bit into it while sobbing. She made it look like we planned the whole thing. We were in a room full of twelve-year-olds, who were practically crying with laughter at this point." She shook her head. "And, of course, you know how it ends: we were never allowed to do that scene during the sex ed presentation ever again."

Sera cackled and clapped her hands in delight while the others laughed as well. Dawn was laughing in spite of herself before suddenly stopping short. Her face blanched, though she tried to hide her mortification behind her cards, pretending to be more interested in them than anything else in the room. Bull raised an eyebrow immediately and gently pushed her arms down, looking at her face. "You're white as a sheet, Boss. What's the matter?"

The Inquisitor shrank back as everyone turned to stare at her, wide-eyed and worried. Cullen frowned. "Dawn, are you alright? Please, if anything's wrong, tell us."

She hesitated. "I...er...well, don't panic or anything, but, um...my water just broke."

Cullen's eyes trailed immediately down, finding her maternity gown wet as liquid trickled down to the floor. "Oh, Maker's breath," he breathed, "you did. It's time!"

The uproar that followed was immediate. Sera ran from the table, screaming as she dashed for the doctor's office. The others stood up and surrounded Dawn. Iron Bull, Blackwall, and Cassandra were fretting, unsure of whether or not to carry her to the birthing cot in her bedroom. Bull had taken to shoving pillows behind the herald's back, while Cassandra awkwardly put a hand on her friend's shoulder while reassuring her that she'd be alright.

Dawn looked at Bull, who was very antsy, grimacing. "Bull..."

"This is not my job!" he cried. " _This is the exact opposite of my job!_ "

She breathed in and out harshly, stressed. It only amplified the others' worry, and the next thing she knew, she was being hurried out of the tavern to her room. Cullen rushed with her to her quarters. Josephine hurried to Cullen's family to let them know it was time; Mia and Cullen's mother would be helping with the delivery.

Eventually, all settled in the great hall, along with many other visiting nobles to Skyhold. The room had settled into murmurs about the Inquisitor. Nearest her quarters, her former party and advisors, along with Cullen's siblings, nephew, and father had taken up their wait on the benches along the table. 

Cole in particular was anxious, not knowing how to help as he sensed the Inquisitor's pain grow. Maryden did her best to soothe him, reassuring him the most they could do was wait. Sera paced, arms crossed and uncomfortable, until Dagna persuaded her to sit down with her. Bull and Dorian sat side-by-side, talking quietly. Varric begun writing and answering letters, attending to business for Kirkwall, knowing it would be several hours. The others merely sat, waiting, worrying.

All they could do was wait as the night stretched on.


	13. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby finally arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the sappiest, fluffiest thing I've ever written.
> 
> Also, apparently I write a lot when I'm stressed. Enjoy.

Much of the Inquisitor's party had fallen asleep during their wait for the baby in the hall. A quiet lull had settled over the great hall by the early hours of the morning, and remained as such for what felt like ages. When Mia finally opened the door at the base floor from her brother and sister-in-law's room, it creaked open, echoing throughout, beginning to rouse a few of the lighter sleepers.

Bull was the first to blink his eye open, gingerly looking up, moving slowly to mind Dorian, who had fallen asleep leaning against him. He took in Cullen's sister, a woman with curly blonde hair like her brother. She looked exhausted but was grinning brightly. He sat up straight and stood up from the table as Dorian pulled himself off. 

The quiet lull dropped to silence as everyone sat up, now awake, staring at Mia. The new aunt beamed.

"It's a girl!"

The silence dissolved into roars of cheers and applause. The inner circle was by far the most thrilled, everyone having a smile on their face as they cheered loudly. Dorian scrambled to his feet along with Sera and Cassandra, who couldn't wait to see the child. Mia put a hand up, stopping them. "Give the mother some time to recuperate before going in. It took her a long time to deliver the baby, and she's absolutely exhausted."

~*~*~*~

"It's a girl. A beautiful baby girl." Cullen's mother announced proudly. "It's over. You were so strong, Dawn. I'm proud of you."

Dawn was still sweating, heaving out the last breaths of pain as Cullen's mother handed her baby to her, beaming; she was thrilled to have another grandchild. She had meant to thank her mother-in-law, but she found herself bereft of speech. Her words caught in her throat as she held the screaming baby, Cullen standing to her side, also unable to speak.

Cullen was silent before he coughed out a real laugh, beaming brightly as he took in his child. A plump little baby sat in his wife's arms; his baby. She had his curly blonde hair for which he got the nickname Curly, with light-colored eyes that would soon change into his wife's green eyes. When his wife handed her to him, he nervously took her, paranoid he would drop her. Mia and his mother gave him instructions on properly holding her, and he was still shaky, terrified as he took her in his arms.

For a moment, he didn't breathe. He wasn't quite sure any of this was real. A touch of fear hit him; what if this was all an illusion cast by a demon to torment him? What if all he was blessed with wasn't real? 

Then she cooed. The baby made a tiny cooing noise and reached for the ruff of his coat, trying to pull at the fluff. He felt the tiny tugs she made and the noises she made, and realized that all of this was real as his wife let out a laugh at the sight of her baby pulling on his coat. Eyes softening, he kissed his daughter on the head, heart swelling as he chuckled, sounding more choked up than he ever imagined possible. _Thank you, Maker. Thank you..._

"Cullen...are you _crying?_ "

Mia's teasing voice barely reached him. He let out a sigh and held his daughter close. Nothing would ever hurt her if he had his way. His wife giggled.

"I'm telling Leliana you owe her five royals."

He laughed. "Go ahead and tell the Divine on me. What's five royals?"

~*~*~*~

When the okay was given for visitation, the inner circle wasted no time hurrying up to the Commander and Herald's quarters, eager to see the newest member of the family. What they found was Cullen standing up by their bedside, watching over his family, and Dawn Rutherford, who was now laying in their normal bed. The baby was swaddled in a multicolored knitted blanket made by Sera, in her mother's arms, with a little knitted hat upon her head, also made by Sera. The rogue grinned at the sight.

"Meet Lydia." Cullen introduced, running a hand over his daughter's head. Vivienne beamed.

"That's an excellent name," she praised, "a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Dorian approached first, hesitantly, eyes wide. Dawn held the baby up for him, and he took her, though Cullen fussed over how he held the child. Finally, Dorian was left speechless as he held his goddaughter in his arms. He sat down on a chair by the bedside, much to Cullen's relief, as the others swarmed around the child. 

After examining her for several moments in silence, he chuckled, more choked up than earlier during Wicked Grace. "Amatus," he bidded, "look at her."

"I see her, Kadan." Bull reassured, grinning. Dorian laughed.

"Maker's breath, I've been outshined by a baby. She's absolutely gorgeous; perfect in every regard." He kissed her forehead. "Oh, I've got so much to teach you, so much to show you." Dorian looked up to his amatus, who was leaning over the chair, smiling at the baby. "I'm Uncle Dorian, and this is your Uncle Bull. We'll always be here for you, love."

"What he said, little kadan." Bull added, running a finger over her head. The baby reached up and snatched his finger tightly, and the qunari let out a hearty laugh. "Good! For such a tiny thing, she's got a good grip. Good reflexes, too. Happy Birthday, Lydia."

Sera growled, tired of waiting. "My turn!" she said, taking the baby from Dorian, who got off the chair and allowed her to sit to alleviate Cullen's worry. She rolled her eyes but allowed the father to ensure she was holding her correctly. Dagna joined her, who didn't have to bend over the chair to see her. Sera grinned in delight.

"Oh, she's so friggin' _cute!_ Who's the most adorable thing? _You are!_ " she squealed, poking the baby on the nose, who giggled. "You're just the most _precious_...Widdle, look at 'er! Isn't she just perfect?"

"She's so little I almost mistook her for a dwarf." Dagna teased. "Cute as a button, Inquisitor, Commander. She looks just like her dad."

"Squishy cute like a dwarf, too!" Sera agreed. "She's got your fabulous hair, Cully! And she'll get mum's eyes, I think. Right pretty green eyes. You're a million times cuter than any baby I've seen. Cully and Dawnly?" She looked up to them, grinning. "You two should make another! Your baby is too cute!"

The Inquisitor sighed tiredly. "Maybe eventually, but nothing anyone said could have prepared me for childbirth. It was fucking awful."

" _'Ey!_ Mind your language!" Sera scolded, covering the baby's ears, pouting. Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"It's never bothered you be--"

"It's different 'round Lydia, okay? The newest Jenny doesn't need to hear that." Sera said firmly. Kissing the child on the head like Dorian, she rocked her gently. "I'm your Auntie Sera; your favorite aunt, you'll see. We'll get into all sorts of trouble; it'll be grand!" 

Cassandra cleared her throat. "I think it's time she met another aunt of hers. Her godmother." she said. Sera sighed and kissed the baby one last time before handing her to Cassandra, who carefully took a seat. The seeker's eyes went wide and she was left speechless by the life in her arms. 

"You're the same one who kicked my hand earlier," she murmured, " _Lydia_..." She smiled. "Little Lydia. It is an honor to meet you, and be your godmother." The seeker paused as the child reached for the corner scruff of her jacket, tugging at it. Cassandra laughed. "Have you got a good grip on me? Good." She twirled a finger around a lock of the girl's hair briefly, then gave the child a look of love. "As your godmother, I will _always_ be there for you. _Always._ You can come to me with anything. As I said, we will love you like family...you are family." The seeker grinned. "Welcome to the world, Lydia."

Vivienne approached and inspected the child, looking pleased. "She's gorgeous. I'll have to take her shopping at some point," she said, "you'll be the talk of southern Thedas. I'm Aunt Vivienne, and we have so much we need to do together, my dear. I will always have time for you. _Always._ " she promised. 

Varric grinned. "She's great, Inquisitor, Curly. I'm glad to meet her." He laughed. "She's got your hair, Curly. Now, I'll have to read you some of those kids books before I leave. The Viscount of Kirkwall can always spare time to read." He patted her on the head gingerly. "Great to meet you, Dandelion."

Cullen raised an eyebrow. "Dandelion? You've just met her and she already has a nickname?"

The dwarf shrugged. "Curly was already taken, and she looks like a Dandelion to me." 

Josephine giggled. "What a cute nickname. Perhaps I shall use it from time-to-time." She cooed over the baby as Cassandra carefully handed her off. "Oh, the Inquisition is disbanded, but still Thedas will be gossiping about you. Lydia. You'll be on everyone's lips. I..." She beamed. "I'm Aunt Josephine. You have such a big family now..."

Rainier didn't know what to say. He finally settled for a chuckle. "She's grand, Dawn. You and Cullen will make excellent parents."

"Thank you, Thom. I certainly hope so." Dawn replied, even-toned. Divine Victoria looked over the child, grinning. 

"She's wonderful, Inquisitor. You should have her go on playdates with the Prince of Ferelden. I could work something out." She stroked the baby's head and giggling as the child reached for one of her long sleeves. "All my friends are having children. I am left to be an aunt, and I revel in this. I will perform the blessing tomorrow in the Chantry."

"She feels it," Cole spoke up, "love, all over. She's scared that the world is suddenly so much colder, breathing and free, but the light is shining now. But it's okay, because she's safe. Loved. Alive."


	14. Dolly and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera and Dagna adopt a baby, and watch after Lydia and their own child while Dawn and Cullen go to the healer.

Just a year and a half after the birth of Lydia, the other couple in Skyhold found themselves with a baby of their own.  
  
It had come as a complete surprise. One of Dawn's contacts in the Grey Wardens had written to her about an abandoned dwarf baby in the entrance to the Deep Roads, that they had just narrowly saved. It was a girl, most likely the product of a noble hunter casteless woman that had, unfortunately, inherited her mother's gender, and thus a lack of caste. Left in the Roads without a name or thing to her name, the warden saved her and was left baffled what to do with her, leaning towards taking her to an orphanage or the Chantry on the surface. Divine Victoria had opened the priesthood to all races, of course.  
  
Once Sera and Dagna read the letter, however, their minds were made up. They were going to try motherhood, and Dawn wrote back to the warden. Just a few weeks later, the couple, only married for a year thus far, found themselves with a baby. Both fell in love with the child, and began to fawn over her as only mothers could. Soon a crib, made generously by Blackwall, had been set up in their room. After their wedding, they moved in together into a large room in the guest wing of Skyhold, just over the garden, moving out of their smaller quarters, though Sera still frequented her former room above the tavern.  
  
Sera had taken to calling her little one Dolly. "She's cuter than the cutest doll in the world, but it fits." she decreed. Dagna merely giggled and took to the name as well. The baby had come, coincidentally, right as Sera and Dagna were trying for one of their own. Under normal circumstances, this would never be possible, but Dagna was insistent on using a strange mix of runes, potions, and some helpful magic from Dawn to make herself pregnant. No one save for Dagna had a clue how it worked, but Sera allowed it. Once the baby arrived, however, these attempts ceased. They had been unsuccessful thus far, and were going to focus the rest of their attention of their new baby.  
  
It was a sunny day, as clouds moved just after a drizzle of morning rain. The plants in the garden below seemed to perk up and reach for the sun, glistening with drops of rain still slipping off their petals and leaves and stems. Dawn and Cullen had been trying for another baby, and this morning Dawn had found herself throwing up. They left little Lydia, who had just learned how to walk, with her aunts while Cullen took his wife to the healer to confirm their suspicions.   
  
Lydia had cried and cried at first, crying after her mama and papa in shrieking dismay. Cullen stopped several times on the way out at the sound of his daughter's cries, looking torn. "Shh, mama and papa will be back soon, love." Sera reassured gently as Lydia hung onto her, wailing. Dagna bounced their own baby in her lap, trying to soothe her, as the baby began crying at the other child's cries. The two sat on their bed in the far corner of the room, near a window. A kitchenette sat near the front, and a little sitting area not far from it. Shelves full of Sera's knick-knacks and Dagna's notes and curiosities sat beside a large dresser. An oak crib with red cloth, the same shade red that was in one of Sera's most beloved dresses, was against the wall opposite their bed. The sheets were still waiting to be made; Dolly kicked a great deal in her sleep.  
  
"Ma! Pa!" Lydia shrieked. Sera shushed her and stoked her curly locks gently.  
  
"I know, love, I know. 'S all gonna be okay. Auntie Sera and Auntie Dagna are here. We're not the same, but we love you, too. Mum and dad will come back very soon, but you'll keep your aunts and your cousin Dolly company for now. Shhh..." she soothed, bouncing her. Lydia sniffled but began to calm down slowly, hiccuping little sobs. As she began to calm down, Dolly began to calm as well, drifting off to sleep in Dagna's arms.  
  
"Dolly's nodding off," Dagna said with a relieved sigh, "thank goodness."  
  
"I'll say." Sera snorted. "She's been crying at night all the friggin' time, and most of the time it's not even for your tits. We're lucky whenever we can get her to sleep." Sera said with a stifled yawn. That was one of the magic means Dagna used to help with the baby. Using a potion and a spell from Dawn, she had begun producing milk for little Dolly. Dagna yawned and nodded.  
  
"It's all worth it, though. I'm gonna have the best little research assistant in the world." Dagna said cheerfully.  
  
"And a Jenny, too." Sera looked down to Lydia, who was looking up at the elf quietly, finally having settled. Sera bounced her gently. "We've got two research assistants and two Jennies. Maybe three, if Dawnly's preggers again."  
  
"How'd this happen? All of us having kids?" Dagna asked incredulously. "I bet one day Bull and Dorian will adopt a qunari baby, and...just kids everywhere."  
  
"Ooh! That'd be grand! I'm gonna borrow Dawn's crystal-thingy and tell that to Dorian."  
  
"When you can get it away from her." Dagna snorted. "When she's not talking to Dorian on it, he's talking to Lydia with it. Dorian just loves talking to his goddaughter, for sooo long."  
  
Lydia began to squirm, kicking her legs, looking at the ground. Sera gently put her down and smiled at the little girl as she stood up steadily. "What do you wanna do, Lyd? We've got all sorts of goodies and things to do until your parents come back."  
  
The little girl already knew her way around her aunt's room, and she fumbled for a shelf with paper and well-used crayons. The Inquisitor had gotten them a long time ago for Sera as a birthday present, but they had since been turned into playthings for Lydia, who liked doodling.    
  
"Yeah, you can draw, little one." Sera agreed, pulling blank pieces of paper out of her journal and taking the crayons down. "Have at it. Just don't chew on them. They don't taste good."  
  
"She's very smart. Smarter than that." Dagna pointed out. Sera sighed.  
  
"I know. She only chewed on one once before she spat it out and never did it again, but just in case."  
  
"'Just in case'?" Dagna teased. "You _have_ calmed down. These kids are making you slow down."  
  
"Shut it, you," Sera scolded, though she turned to grinned at her wife, "you'll make me sound old."  
  
Lydia had begun to ignore both women and pulled short, well-loved crayons across the paper, doodling incoherent lines and shapes. Her sniffling and tears had finally completely ceased, interested now in her art.   
  
The next half hour was relatively peaceful, and consisted of the couple chattering lowly, giggling and flirting, and checking on the distracted toddler before them. Dagna had passed Dolly to her wife, who slowly, quietly, rocked her, humming a lullaby to their child as Dagna ran a hand through their daughter's hair, a pretty red color.   
  
Sera stiffened and groaned. "Dagna, take Dolly for a bit. I'm not feeling great."  
  
Dagna frowned worriedly. "Is everything alright?" she asked, conflicted between reaching for her wife's forehead and taking the baby. Sera nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Widdle. I'm probably just tired. Dolly cried all night last night." she reassured, turning her gaze down to Lydia. "How's it going down there, Lydia? Having fun?"  
  
"Ye." Lydia murmured, distracted. Sera was trying to crane her head over to see what it was, but the door opened, causing her to shift her gaze up. Lydia gasped and dropped what she was doing, rushing for the door. "Ma! Pa!"  
  
Cullen and Dawn stepped in, looking thrilled at the sight of their little one. Cullen lifted his child up, who giggled and squealed as he hoisted her. "There she is! Our little girl! We missed you." he said brightly, holding her tight. Lydia giggled as Dawn pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead.  
  
"Were you good for your aunts?" she asked, smiling at her before turning her gaze to the other women. Dagna nodded.  
  
"She was very good, as always; she spent most of the time drawing."  
  
"Good! That's my girl." Dawn praised. Sera approached, eying Dawn up and down.   
  
"Soo? Getting another little Rutherford?"  
  
"Yes," Dawn confirmed with a smile, "I'm pregnant again. Hopefully this time will be less nauseating than the first."  
  
Her husband sighed. "I hope. I'll do my best to keep you comfortable. I'll need to send out word to my family."  
  
"And the others. Maker knows they're going to want to drop by for the next baby." Dawn added. She smiled at a glistening crystal tied around her neck. "We already told Dorian, and he's ecstatic. He disconnected for a moment to go tell Bull and Maevaris he's going to be an uncle twice over now." she said with a laugh.  
  
Lydia wriggled, grunting. "Down!" she ordered plaintively. Cullen sighed and gently put his daughter down, who scurried back to the drawing she had on the ground. She picked up the paper and presented it to Dagna and Sera. Crude stick figures, one short and one tall, the tall with straw-colored strands on her head, the short with a round bun. Around it, various lines of different colored crayons zigged and zagged all over the paper.   
  
Sera and Dagna stared at the drawing. Dagna gasped. "Is this for us?"  
  
"Ye." Lydia confirmed. "Auntie Sera and Dagwa. Love you!" she blurted, beaming up at the two. Dagna gasped and held a hand to her chest, then wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"We love you, too, Lydia. It's perfect."  
  
Sera looked torn between genuine, overwhelming joy, sniffling at the drawing, wanting to reach down and scoop Lydia into her arms, against a roil of nausea rocking through her. She opened her mouth, about to say she loved her, too, but closed it quickly, realizing, to her dismay, what she was about to do. She hurried back and threw the window behind her open and retched, ignoring surprised cries. She moaned and coughed miserably as Dagna patted her back.  
  
"Come on, we need to get you to the healer." her wife said gently.  
  
"Okay, Widdle..." Sera said dazedly. She moaned, turning to the other couple. "Dawnly, Cully? Can you look after Dolly while I go chuck my guts up at the clinic?"  
  
"Of course we can." Dawn said, taking the dwarven baby from Dagna, bouncing her in her arms. "Cullen and I can handle this. Go see the healer; don't do what I did the first time around."  
  
Sera snorted. "'Course not. I'm not stubborn as a mule like you."  
  
As the wives headed down to the healer, Dolly began reaching after them, screaming out and crying for her mothers. Sera stopped in her tracks and looked down the hall, heart wrenching. She was about to suck up her nausea and turn back when Dagna stopped her, grasping her wrist.  
  
"She'll be okay, Sera. If you've got a stomach bug or something seriously wrong, we need to find out to keep Dolly safe." Dagna reassured. In truth, she had a lingering suspicion it wasn't just a stomach bug, but something else. Something like a magical experiment not going quite as they expected.  
  
Sera slowly nodded before she gagged and retched over the rail, groaning. "You're right," she said weakly, "it's not just for me. It's for her. She and you are...you're the best things that ever happened, ever." She looked up to the baby in her friend's arms, knowing she would be safe. "We'll be back, Dolly. Be good for Aunt Dawn and Uncle Cullen, love."  
  


* * *

  
An hour had passed when Sera and Dagna returned for their baby. Both were beaming brightly, and Sera announced what the healer had to say as soon as she entered their room.  
  
"I'm pregnant! _**PREGNANT!**_ I'm gonna pop out a baby!" Sera squealed. "Dagna and I are having another baby!"  
  
Dawn and Cullen looked up, both sitting on the bed, babies in their arms long since fallen asleep. Both smiled at the couple.  
  
"That's wonderful," Dawn said brightly, though she sounded tired, "looks like that experiment Dagna was doing went backwards."  
  
"Yeah, but it's still grand!" Sera squealed excitedly. "You and me, we're gonna be pregnant together. Now you'll have someone to chuck guts with. Because it sounds like we're gonna be chucking a lot of guts for awhile."  
  
"And shoving something the size of a watermelon through a funnel, but it's worth it." Dawn laughed. Sera shuddered.  
  
"Yeah, not looking forward to that part."  
  
"But it's worth it, right?" Dagna pressed. Sera bobbed her head up and down, thrilled.  
  
"Friggin' right! I like being a mum and a wife and a Jenny and an aunt. I'd do anything for that."  
  
Dawn giggled. "Pregnant buddies?"  
  
"Preggo buddies!" Sera agreed. Cullen looked to Dagna and sighed, though he was still grinning.  
  
"Uh...supportive spouse..."  
  
"Supportive spouse buddies!" Dagna agreed quickly. "We've got so much to do, Cullen! Like, wow. So many things to do. Sooo many."


End file.
